clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Koda Collins
Koda Collins is the son of Willow Collins and Yona Dutton. He is the older brother of Nita and Kenai. He lives on a farm in Stranger Ville with his mother Wiillow, father Yona and younger brother Kenai. Koda’s name means ‘ally’ or ‘little bear‘ in the Dakota language. Known CC Toddler Hair here Child hair here Teen hair here Toddlerhood Koda aged up in the 11th episode of Rags to Riches, 3 days before his sister Nita, and received the Inquisitive trait. Koda was shown to be a better behaved child than his sister as he went to bed when he was meant to and wouldn't get as angry as Nita would (especially when eating). Koda and Nita also had a play date with their cousin Raven Villareal. Childhood Koda aged up in episode 13 of Rags to Riches and received the farmer trait along with the Artistic Prodigy aspiration. In episode 18 of Rags to Riches Koda struggles with school and it is discovered that his grades have dropped to an F grade. It is revealed that Koda is being bullied by his peers and therefore it may be affecting his school performance. Koda is also described as being unsuited for a rural lifestyle unlike his family members despite previously having the farmer trait. Teenhood Koda aged up between the 18th and 19th episode of Rags To Riches. Even though, he had been fishing with his father Yona Dutton he did not have the fishing skill, he does catch violins every so often though! Because of this, he wanted to start playing the violin like his mother Willow Collins, great-uncle Connor Callery-Aiken and finally his great-grandfather James Callery-Aiken. This could have been another reason for him to be bullied while at school by his peers, this did not stop when he aged up. He started throwing tantrums, this made Willow Collins feel really embarrassed because she would expect that from her other son, toddler Kenai Collins but not from Koda. Koda also started to distance himself even more, especially from his father Yona Dutton, but did stay in touch with sister Nita Collins when she moved to Glimmerbrook, only temporary. Clare says he could have been bullied for multiple things, for example: His body shape/weight, the fact he goes to scouts, his mum owning a bakery and possibly for living on a farm. It even got to a point where he was beaten up in front of his parents. In episode 20 of Rags to Riches, Koda wanted to tell his parents that he was going through being bullied and that he wanted to come out to hs parents. However, this didn't happen when Yona and Willow saw Koda being bullied at their house. Koda went camping with his family to get away from the bullies, but things went from bad to worse when Koda got kidnapped by two women and they bribed Yona and Willow to bring $25000, which Yona brought to the kidnappers and he returned safely home with Koda. Trivia * His generated birth name was Patrick. * His Ethnicity is Native American and British, Hebrew, Irish and Middle-Eastren. *He was easier to take care of, compared to Nita. *Clare and the viewers like that Koda is not skinny because it adds diversity. *Clare said that as a toddler he looked more like Yona but now he looks more like Willow. *His hair is beginning to grow out and hopefully become like his fathers. *He's the third male child to have long hair, Seth being the first and Terrence being the second. *Koda has been bullied since he was a kid by Case or has Clare calls him, "the pirate kid who looks like Sid from Toy Story". *Koda got kidnapped in episode 20 of Rags to Riches. *Clare wanted to try the LGBT mod on Koda. *Koda is a Asexual Homoromantic (or Gay Asexual), as confirmed by Clare on the discord. Category:Characters Category:Fifth generation Category:Male Category:Baby Bears Category:Al Arabi Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Brunette Category:Green eyes Category:LGBT sims Category:Young Adults